His Brother: The Strongest
by shadow of eyes
Summary: One of Levi's most well guarded secrets and regret is the fact he was forcibly taken from his home when he was 9 years old and placed in a world completely different than his own by a annoying Shinigami. After 10 long years he's found his way home, now all he needs to do is find his family... Levi Phantomhive was coming home to a few suprises... I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Past

Chapter 1: The Past

LEVI'S P.O.V.

To begin with, my name is Levi.

You may know me as the Captain of the Special Operations Squad.

Humanity's greatest soldiers.

And the Commander's right hand.

All these names belong to me, but there is one missing...

One that to this day, is the only one that has mattered more than anything...

The Titans can be damned for all I care, there's one name I want to be called by...

My real name...

Levi Xavier Phantomhive...

* * *

><p>THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER HAPPENS IN THE PAST!<p>

* * *

><p>"~Oh Big Brother!"<p>

I turned around to see my younger brother running up to me with a small puppy at his side.

I smiled and asked, "Well who's this little scamp that following you around?"

"That's my new puppy, Sebastian, what do think Levi?"

I petted my brothers blue black hair and said, "He's wonderful Ciel. Which reminds me..."

I held out a small box and said, "Happy 3rd birthday little brother."

Ciel blue eyes lighten with excitement as he opened the small box.

Inside was silver pendant with the family seal engraved into it. He smiled and said, "It's just like yours!"

I nodded showing the silver bit on my ascot.

He pinned his on the bowtie and said, "Now we match Levi."

I nodded with a gracious smile.

That Ciel for you, so sweet and kind for a 9 year old's little brother.

He had a lot of our mother's traits, including her blue eyes while like me we inherited our blackish hair color from our father.

Aunt An says I look a lot like Father and I am bound to be just as successful.

"Young Masters you parents wish for you to come inside."

I turned to the elderly Asian butler and said, "Yes Tanka, we'll be right in."

I took Ciel hand and said, "You ready birthday boy?"

He nodded and we began walking into the house.

As we walked Ciel began to sing, "~London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down! London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady.~"

The old tune brought a warmth to my soul as we walked down the hallway.

We would play that game with Mother, Aunt An, Elizabeth Middleford, and my fiancée, Penelope Redmond.

Just like all nobles, I have my fiancée chosen for me.

Lady Penelope is of nobility, after all.

She is the daughter of a marquess.

Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works.

It doesn't matter if, I think of her as a sister or not...

She is to be my wife, when I come of age.

We walked into the main foyer to see Mother and Father with boxes wrapped up and smiles on their faces.

Ciel smiles and said, "Mama! Papa! Are these all for me?"

Mother nodded and said, "Yes they are, but we also have a present for your brother as well."

I looked at them and said, "What do mean Mother?"

Father held up a letter and said, "A letter addressed to young Levi Phantomhive, heir to the Phantomhive Estates and eventual Earldom, from the fencing master Sir Jameson Votare. It appears he have accepted you for private lessons while he stays in London for the next year or so."

I couldn't believe it...

The Master Votare is going to teach me about fencing!

I've waited so long for this!

Ever since I was little, my skill with the sword went unrivaled.

I even dueled Lady Milford with two swords and won...

She was the first to recommend me to Votare and now I get to train with him my self!

I smiled and said, "Really?! When's my..."

Mother smiled and said, "There's a carriage waiting outside to take you there."

I smiled in excitement when I made a realization...

I'd miss Ciel opening up his new toys and gifts...

I'd miss my little brother's birthday party...

Ciel step over to me and said, "I can wait to open them until you get back Levi."

I smiled and said, "You don't need to..."

Ciel held his pin and said with a stern voice, (Well as stern as a 3 year olds voice could get)

"I promise on the Phantomhive Crest pin that I, Ciel Phantomhive, will not open a single birthday gift until you get back home. This I swear."

Father laughed and said, "Well there's no turning back on a promise like that."

I hugged my brother and said, "You goofball... I love you."

He replied, "I love you too Big Brother, now go have fun!"

I walked out to the carriage and got in waving to my family as I left for London.

As I rode down the road seeming from no where a woman voice began to hum out, London Bridges...

I looked around but didn't see a woman walking...

Maybe it's the driver...

No, my driver is a man, we don't have a female driver...

What's going on?

I peered my head out of the carriage to see my driver was no longer there, but a woman sat in his place.

The woman had snow pale skin with long pale red hair that fluttered down her back almost feather like.

She wore a long sleeved dress with a mixture of black and red colors into a more sophisticated gown, along with that she wore a matching red hat with black roses.

She looked back at me with golden eyes and said, "Took you long enough to figure out the driver was gone, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever notice."

I glared at her and asked, "Who the bloody blazes are you and why are you driving my coach?!"

She smiled revealing her jagged teeth and said, "Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you that... Sorry!"

She laughed and said, "My name is Lilith Sutcliff and I am a Shinigami!"

I looked at her and said, "A what?"

She looked up and said, "What the English word for it? Death God... Um... Harvester of Souls... A Grim Reaper... Yes that it! I'm a Grim Reaper!"

I sat back and asked sarcastically, "So where's your death scythe?"

She smiled once again and stopped the couch.

She holds up what looks like a saw with moving blades and it buzzed loud and strong!

She laughed and said, "This is my family tool of harvesting souls, people sometimes call it a chainsaw... I call it fun as Hell!"

I gulped and asked, "What do you want from me Ms. Sutcliff?"

She smiled and said, "I want to go on an adventure to another dimension and you're just too perfect for my traveling companion!"

I yelled, "But I don't want to..."

She held up her scythe and said, "Well..."

I gulped and asked, "Wh-Where to?"

She smiled and said, "Were going to a dimension called Shingeki no Kyojin! The realm of Titans!"

I raised my eyebrow and said, "What is that place?!"

She grabbed my wrist and said, "No time to explain! Let's just go!"

She slices the air with her scythe and a portal opened pulling us in.

Then my word went black.

* * *

><p><span>LILITH'S P.O.V.<span>

"Oh boy, I really did this time!" I said as Levi slowly woke up.

I looked at him and said, "Um hey Levi... Please don't be mad..."

He looked at me and asked, "What happened?"

I tapped my fingers together and said, "Well we made it to the other dimension but... I lost my scythe on the way in..."

He sat up and said, "So? Can't you just call it back? I mean your a Death God."

I replied, "Um, well... here's the thing... I'm a Shingami in training... If I lose my death scythe without knowing... I can't call it..."

He glared at me and yelled, "So we're stuck here?!"

I nodded nervously backing away.

He yelled, "I can't believe this! My parents are going to be so worried and Ciel... Oh Ciel... What going to happen to me?!"

I tried to comfort him and he yelled, "No! You need to leave Lilith! This is all your fault! I may never see my family again because of you and your fucking ignorance!"

I... Yes...

It was my fault...

I want to go here and now...

Now we're both trapped...

Grell going to be so worried when I don't check in...

My big sister, is going to hate me for even doing this...

I looked at him and said sadly, "I'm sorry Levi... I'll leave you be..."

I walked near the open window and said, "The next time we meet, I may not be well me... I'll only show you my real face again when I find it..."

He looked at me and I said, "Goodbye Levi..."

I jumped down into the street of Wall Sheena.

I couldn't blend in on the streets the way I looked.

I quickly changed my hair brown and tied it up in a ponytail and turned my eye a shade of hazel

. I made my self look like a 12 year old girl.

Levi won't see Lilith Sutcliff for a long time...

But he might meet the new me along the way...

But I'm going to need a name...

How about...

(I know I'm terrible, but it will make you try guess who she is and win some cookies!)

* * *

><p><span>CEIL'S P.O.V.<span>

"Mama... Why are you crying?" I asked as I walked into the room.

Papa was holding Mama in his arms while he cried too.

I looked at them and asked, "What's wrong?"

Papa looked at me and said, "Ciel... You remember how Levi went away to a class today...?"

I nodded and said proudly, "Yep, I haven't touched a present yet."

I intended on keeping my promise. Levi will be so proud of me when I get home!

Papa then said, "Well Levi... He never went to the lesson... He never made it there..."

Mama cried out, "Someone took him! Someone took one of my babies!"

My eyes widen in horror...

No, not Levi...

Levi can't be missing...

Maybe he hiding like in that game we play.

I ran around the house looking in every nook and cranny for my brother and said, "Levi? Stop hiding, Mama and Papa are crying... It not nice to make them cry."

I ran back to the room to where Mama and Papa was and said, "Levi's not hiding in house Papa, maybe he in the garden or..."

Papa hugged me and said, "No sweetie he's not... Someone took him away Ciel... A bad person..."

I looked at him and said, "I don't understand Papa... Why did they take Levi away?"

He looked at me and said, "Because they are bad people, who hurt good people... That's why... That's why you must stay near the house okay? You don't go anywhere without me, Mama, or Tanka, okay?"

I nodded and said, "Okay Papa... I will..."

Where's my brother?

Where's Levi?

* * *

><p>7 YEARS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>"God rest his soul, and may the young Lord Levi Xavier Phantomhive find peace beyond the gates of heaven..." The preacher man said as we placed an empty box in the ground.<p>

My brother been missing for 7 years now...

My mother finally caved in and began plans for a funeral...

The ceremony it's self was short, simple, and pointless.

I refuse to believe Levi is dead...

I know he's alive, I can feel it in my bones, but not everyone shares my option.

No, I know he's alive out there, and I will find him...

I promise to do so, by any way necessary!

Father looked at me and said, "Ciel, I know this is hard to accept for you but..."

"It's alright Father... But if you don't mind... I'll keep the boxes wrapped..."

I touched my pendant and said, "I made a promise... and I will keep it, until the end."

He nodded and said, "Well then, I'll keep them in storage at our town house."

Mother looked at me and said, "We're going ahead to the manor Ciel... Come along.

" I solemnly nodded and said, "Yes Mother..."

He's not dead...

He's not, but still...

Today was a day of mourning...

* * *

><p>ONE YEAR LATER<p>

* * *

><p>"Think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." The demon said as I floated in the realm between life and death.<p>

I replied, "Do you think one who was among those faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?"

I've lost too much...

My home...

My family...

I'm not going to lose my life or my revenge!

The demon then said, "I'll ask but once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

I yelled, "I do! Now, stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!"

It then said, "Very well, tell me what it is that you desire?"

I replied, "To seek justice of my parent's murder, to do harm to those who have harmed me..."

I paused for a moment and said, "To find my long lost brother and bring him home..."

The demon laughed and said, "Very well Young Master... It is a deal!"

The demon changed forms and placed it's hand over my right eye.

"I'm sorry Master... This will hurt."

I screamed in agony as the pain shot through my eye in burning pain, like a branding iron in my eye socket...

But it was worth it...

I will have my vengeance...

I will have my brother back...

My soul is nothing in comparison to that...

Once those things are with me, then he can have my soul.

I felt my sight grow dim as I thought back to my brother...

Levi...

I will find you...

I promise...


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

* * *

><p><em>(<em>_**TWO YEARS AFTER THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**__)_

_(A/N: Yes I know... I'm horrible at time skips.)_

* * *

><p><span>LEVI'S P.O.V.<span>

"Dammit all to Hell... Why did she take me away from home?!" I said looking out into the greenery of the Scouting base.

Another year...

Another one of my family's birthdays...

Another regret...

To this day, I still have no way home thanks to that damn Shinigami and her fucking mistake. Because of her I haven't seen my family in over 10 years!

They probably think I'm dead...

I pressed my hand on my pendant and said, "No, Ciel isn't going to give up easily I know that... He's waiting for me, even if no one else is."

"Captain Levi!"

I turned around and saw Hange standing behind me with a soft smile.

I glared at her and asked, "What the hell do you want Hange? You know what today is, and I said, I wanted to be alone!"

I made a point that today was a day for me and me alone... No questions asked.

It's Ciel's birthday... The day I was taken...

Each year I mourn this damned day, hoping of finding my way home.

She smiled and said with excitement, "I finally did it Levi..."

I looked at her and said, "What experiment this time and how many Titans did it kill?"

Titans... The only outlet for my rage...

Every time I cut into the damned bastards, I relieve some of the pain.

She shook her head and said, "No Levi... I found it during Stohess... It was in the rubble... I finally found it! The very thing I've been looking for, for the last 10 years!"

I yelled, "What in the hell are you talking about Hange?!"

She began to whistle out an old tune... A tune no one in this world knows...

No one but me and...

Then she began to softly sing in a methodical tone, _"~London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady.~"_

I stare in complete shock and whispered out, "Hange... How do you... know that song?"

She smiled, showing me a set of jagged teeth, and said in a smooth British accent, "Geeze, anyone from London knows that song, and the so called next Earl should know it too, Lord Levi Phantomhive."

I mumbled out, "Lilith...?! Lilith Sutcliff?!"

She laughed and said, "Took you long enough! I thought I have to change to get you to notice."

I hissed out, "What the hell are you doing here and where's Hange?!"

She smiled and said, "Well to start, there is no Zoey Hange... She is me and I am her, and second of all... I found it!"

I yelled letting a bit of my old accent come out, "What the bloody hell did you find Lilith?!"

She held up her scythe and...

Her Scythe?! She found it, which means...

She smiled and asked, "You want a ride home or not cause I'm pretty sure I'm not getting this back for a while?"

I smiled and said, "Hell yeah! But the Commander... and the damn squad... they're going to notice when we've disappeared..."

She nodded and said, "Well then that leaves one option."

She gave a wicked smile and said, "We're going to have some guess coming back with us to the world of Kuroshitsuji, and they're going to have to meet the real me."

I sighed and said, "You know they're going to go nuts when they find out about you, probably try to kill you too."

She nodded and said, "Well let them, it not like they can kill me. I'm a freaking Shinigami! I can't die... Like that anyways..."

I sighed and said, "Well then let get the main group gathered, the rest are out of the loop."

She nodded and said, "Erwin, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean. Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>ONE HOUR LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright Hange we're all here and it only the five of us like you asked. So what going on?" Erwin asked as he closed the door and fasten it closed.<p>

She smiled and said, "Well... I've been hiding something about myself for a while now and I think it's time I come clean.

" Eren looked at her and said, "Section Commander Hange, what do you mean by hiding something from us?"

She replied, "Well it's better that I show you."

She took off her glasses and set them on the table showing her eyes which were now golden color instead of their light hazel brown.

She gently pulled out her ponytail and as her hair flew out flat it turned into the pale red color, increased in lenght, and took on its' former feathery look.

She smiled showing her grusome sharp teeth and said with her british accent, "Well to start my name is Lilith Sutcliff and I'm a... What's is it called in english again Levi?"

I sighed and said, "Reaper..."

She nodded and said, "Oh yeah... I'm a Grim Reaper! Ah, it's so nice to talk to you in my true form, finally! I hate those glasses... I'm going to have to ask Grell how she deals..."

I coughed and said, "Lilith..."

She blushed and said, "Sorry, got carried away."

The group were still awe struck by her transformation when Jean yelled, "What the hell?!"

She sighed and said, "Huh? I exepcted someone trying to cut my..."

Mikasa was already acrossed the table and stuck a blade into Lilith's chest.

Mikasa yelled, "I might not know what you are, but you're not going to hurt us!"

She looked at the blade in her chest and said, "Well of course I'm not going to hurt you! I don't hurt anyone, unless there's a good reason, which none of you have done."

She walked backwards and said, "Well let me think..."

The blade came out of her chest easily and there wasn't even a cut.

Armin looked at her and said, "How... that's not possible!"

Lilith sighed and said, "Hello? What part of Grim Reaper did you miss... Oh, how about my other name... A Death God or in my case a Death Goddess. That should be more recognized here."

Eren's eyes widen and said, "Like those old myths that the old folks tell?!"

She nodded and said, "Yep! Although their stories are pretty inaccurate."

I looked at her and said, "Get back on track Lilith..."

She nodded and said, "Oh well, anyways I have a really long winded story about what the hell is going on, or I could let Levi tell you."

Erwin looked at me and said, "Levi, you knew about... this?!"

I replied, "Well I knew Lilith... Didn't know she was Hange until today. Was a pain in the ass to find out, that the two most annoying people in my life are the same person."

Armin looked at me and said, "So what is going on Captain?"

I replied, "Well Lilith here has some unquie abilites, one of which is to create portals between dimensions..."

She pointed at me and said, "That's where he comes in."

I sat down and said, "I know this is crazy as hell but... I'm not from here..."

Eren looked at me and asked, "What do you mean?"

I replied letting my old accent loose, "Lilith took me from my home 10 years ago... My home is a place called London... and it's in a different dimension..."

Lilith nodded and said, "We couldn't return... Until today."

Armin then said, "So you are leaving to your home?"

I nodded and said, "My family... They need to know I'm alive..."

Jean looked at us and said, "Well that all grand and all, but why tell us this?!"

Lilith smiled and said, "Because, we decided you guys are coming on this ride with us! No if's or but's about it!"

I sighed and said, "I think I liked you better as Hange..."

She then said, "Alright! It go time!"

Hange pulled out her scythe and opened the portal taking us in and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><span>EREN'S P.O.V.<span>

"Oi! Eren, get up!" Levi said as slowly opened my eyes.

We were no longer in the castle that was our base for the Scouts...

We now stood in a large field in broad daylight with a huge house in the distance...

But the most amazing part is what I didn't see...

The walls... They're gone... No more walls, we're free!

Hange... I mean Lilith jumped up and said, "Finally! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check in with my superiors after a change of clothes."

She snapped her fingers and her clothes all changed. She now wore a long sleeved dress with a mixture of black and red colors into a more sofictacted gown, along with that she wore a matching red hat with black roses.

She looked like a lady of Capital, but a bit more twisted.

She sighed and said, "Hopefully, I'm not in too much trouble with Will and Grell doesn't try to rip me to shreads. See ya!"

She snapped and was gone in a flash.

Jean huffed out, "She left us in the middle of no where without anything to defend against the Titans with... Great!"

"We're not no where and there's no Titans here..."

Levi was looking at the huge house and gave a soft smile.

He looked at us and said in the weird accent, "Follow me... I know where we are..."

We all walked down the green field getting closer to the huge manor.

I looked at the Captain and asked, "Captain why are you talking like that? It's really weird."

He looked at me and said, "Well this is how I orginally talked. Almost everyone here will talk like this. You'll get used to it Yeager."

Finally we were near the door and Levi knocked softly.

The doors opened and a man in a black suit, pale skin, and rusty red eyes said in the same strange accent Levi was using, "Hello and welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, how may I be of service to you this morning?"

Levi replied with a small smile, "I'm here to see Earl Vincent and Lady Rachel Phantomhive."

The man gawked at him in complete suprise and said sadly, "I'm sorry to inform you of this Sir, but they been dead for the last 3 years now... Surely you heard about their grusome murders..."

Levi's eyes widen in pure horror. Did he know them or something?

The man looked at him then asked, "May I ask who you are Sir?"

He replied in a shocked studder which was so unlike him, "Le-Levi... Levi Ph-Phantomhive..."

Is that Levi's last name...?

That means those people were... His parents...

Oh no... Levi... just found out his parents were murdered...

That can't be good...

The man put on a smile and said, "I'll need proof that you are of the Phantomhive line, before you see the Earl."

Levi's eyes sparked a new life when the man said that.

He held up the silver broach he always wore on his acscot, made from silver with a curly letter 'P'.

I always wondered what the importaint that pendant was because the captain never took it off.

The man's smile increased and said, "You and your guest come right in and I'll go and fetch him, Lord Phantomhive."

I looked at him and asked, "Since when are you Lord anything?"

He replied in a cold monotone, "It's a servent term, I was member of the house hold making me one of it's Lords... Now if you don't mind... I have some... things to think about..."

We all walked into the manor looking around at the beuatiful decore, while Levi seemed a bit lost in his thoughts...

This is where Levi lived?!

I looked to the painting near the back of the stairs depicting a man and woman.

The man looked almost exactly like Levi, just a tad bit taller and the woman had a kindly smile, and the Captain's grey blue eyes.

That must be his parents...

So if they are gone... Who lives...

"LEVI?!"

I looked up and on the stairwell was a well dress boy no older than 13 with blueish black hair and a eye patch on staring at Levi like he had seen a ghost.

Levi looked at him and said with a bit suprise, "Ciel...?"

The boy ran down the stairs and jumped on to Levi in a hug and the Captain was letting him!

No, more than that he huggged back!

Who the hell is this kid?!

The boy yelled in the strange accent while tears streamed down his face, "You bloody idiot! You disapear for 10 years and have all of us worried sick! Mom and Dad though you were dead! I had to go to your funeral, you idiot!"

Levi sighed and said, "I'm so sorry Ciel, I couldn't get home until now... If I could have I would have..."

The boy cried, "Well now your back... and you're idiot... I missed you, Big Brother..."

The five of us could believe our ears.

We all looked in shock as we just found out that Levi, our Captain had not only came from another universe, but also has a little brother... And it's this kid!

What else has the Captain hid from us?!

Levi sighed and said, "We have a lot to talk about Ciel...

" He nodded and said, "Yeah we do, just let me call Madam Red... She's going to flip when she here your alive."

Levi smirked and said, "Well, I almost flipped when I heard the butler call you Earl..."

Ciel smirked and said, "Well I am the youngest Lord in all of London."

Jean looked at them and said, "Can someone please explain, what the hell is going on?!"

Levi smirked and said, "This is Ciel, as you heard he is my younger brother and the Earl of the household."

"Master, shall I show the our guest up to the parlor?"

Ciel nodded and said, "Yes Sebastian and make some tea... We have much to discuss..."

* * *

><p><span>CIEL'S P.O.V.<span>

"Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today. As the Young Master informed me, your favorite Master Levi."

Sebastian said as he poured the tea for my brother and his companions.

Levi took the cup and said, "It's been too long since I had this tea."

He took a small sip and said, "Almost forgot how it tasted..."

The teen with black hair took a sip and said, "Wow... Tea's never this good back home..."

The long blonde hair guy replied, "That's for certain, all our spices and ingredents were in Wall Maria..."

Wall Maria? Something tells me they aren't from around here... Anywhere around here. I looked at my brother and said, "So where were you?"

Levi sighed and said, "I'd doubt you'd believe me if I told you the truth..."

The older blonde man then said, "We could back your story Levi, after all we're all from there."

I looked at them and said, "Before we continue, we should get introductions out of the way. As you well know, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the personal right hand of the Queen, or as her subjects know me as the Queen's Guard dog. The man serving you tea is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis, and as you we'll see I have four other servants as well, Finnigan the gardner, Bardoly the chef, Mey-Rin the maid, and Tanka the head butler."

Levi smiled and said, "Tanka is still here? I should say hello to him."

I smirked and said, "Be careful. Seeing you might just give him a heart attack."

The blonde man then said, "I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scout's regiement and these four our in the Special Ops. Squad. The man with black hair is Eren Yeager, the man with the long blonde hair is Armin Arlet, the last man is Jean Kirstein, and finally we have Mikasa Ackerman... We did have a 6th person with us but she had to run off."

I nodded and said, "Well it's a pleasure meeting you all, and as long as you stay in the manor you will be treated with the utmost respect."

Levi looked at me and said, "I know this is going to sound crazy as hell but... I was taken to another world, Ciel."

I took a sip of my tea and said, "Continue."

Levi looked at me in shock and said, "Well... there's this crazy girl, well she's a Shingami and she..."

"She lost her scythe while in the other world preventing you from coming home until she found it." Sebastian said, pulling in a cart with a desert on it.

He smiled and said, "Today's desert is a Lemon Meringue Pie with chocolate shaving on top."

Levi looked at Sebastian and asked, "How did you know about the scythe?"

He bowed slightly and said, "I'm quite simply one _**Hell**_ of a butler."

I laughed and replied, "What he means to say is we're quite fimliar with the world of the supernatrual, especiallly after..."

I placed my hand on my patch and said, "After what happened."

Levi looked at me with conserned eyes and said, "Ciel... What happened to you?"

I replied, "3 years ago our parents were murdered in cold blood and left to die in the burning manor... As you may have already notice this is just a recreation. The old manor's remains are down the hill past the pond."

I looked up slightly and said, "After I escaped the burning building, I was kidnapped and sold to a cult."

Brother's eyes harden and Mikasa asked, "What did they do to you?"

I replied, "For one, the held me captive and tourued me for a year straight, keeping me pinned like an animal... I rather not go into detail but the two worst things they did was one my eye..." I

pointed to the patch and said, "They stuck a heated metal rod in my eye socket."

Armin said, "Dear God... Who would do that to a kid?!"

I looked at my brother as he was about to go on the war path.

I finally said, "The second thing was they tried to sacirfice me to a demon... Clearly it didn't work but still... A dagger in the stomach is no laughing matter."

Levi stood up and said with an angry hiss, "They. Are. Dead. No one try to stop me, those bastards have this coming and..."

I said, "Levi!"

He looked at me and I said, "The night I was rescued, they were all slaughtered... I know... I was there... The police showed no mercy on them, like they showed no mercy on the rest of their victims."

Jean shook his head and said, "For a kid to see that much shit... It's really fucked up... OW!"

Mikasa slapped him and said, "There's a kid in the room you idiot, more or less he also a Lord... Show some respect and decency."

I smirked and said, "No it's quite fine... Being a Lord, I've attented meeting of men of the kindest nature to the foulest dwellers... It also comes into habit when running a company as well."

Levi looked at me and said, "It's still in business?"

I nodded and said, "We're selling our goods from China to America... Bussiness is booming for the Funtom Toy Company."

"Your pie Sir." Sebastian said to me while handing me a slice of pie.

I nodded and said, "Very good, now check on dinner, our guest will arrive any minute."

He bowed and said, "Yes Young Lord."

The demon stepped out of the room leaving me with my guest.

I looked at them and asked, "So, what is your world like, if you do not mind me asking? I have time until my client arrives and I wish to pass it quickly."

Erwin sat up and said, "Our world is in contant threat... Humanity is on the brink of exstintion, due to a menace called Titans..."

Jean then said, "Titans are giants that eat people just because they can, they have no need for food... They kill us because they can!"

Eren looked at me and said, "So, the remainer of humantity lives in walls, while people like us try to reclaim our home from the Titans and know what true freedom is."

I nodded and said, "So this is your first time outside of the walls so to speak... I'll have to make the experince memrable for you."

Levi looked at him and said, "So you'll have a guest this evening?"

I nodded and said, "A Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying me a visit this evening to discuss the events of my dealings with the East Indian Company. So I expect you to dress appropiratly and use your manors while attending this dinner."

The five looked at me with wide eyes... Clearly they were expecting me to invite them to dinner with such an important guest.

I looked at Levi and said, "I'll have Sebastian and Mey-Rin show you to the wardrobes. I always keep some larger clothes in stock for my male guest, and Madam Red insist on having some of her dresses here."

Levi stood up and said, "Speaking of the Madam, we have yet to call her..."

I pulled the two chains and the demon butler and the far sighted maid came into the room.

I looked at them and said, "Sebastian, please escort these four to the guest rooms in the west wing, give them something to wear to dinner, and instruct them on the proper edicit at the table. Mey-Rin, do the same for Ms. Ackerman, something from Madam Red's wardrobe should fit her figure."

They both bowed slightly and said, "Yes my Lord."

I nodded and said, "I'll show Levi to his quarters."

Everyone seperated and I lead Levi up to the east wing.

I opened up the door and said, "This room has never beem used before, I've kept it in case you returned."

I opened up the room and showed him in.

The room was a light green with dark browns lining the walls and hard wood floor. The bed was a white canpopy with a bed stand at it's side.

I closed the door and said, "So Big Brother... What do you..."

My older brother wrapped me in the embrace of a hug and said with a bit of a sob, "I've missed you so much Little Brother...

" I looked at him and saw the bits of tears welling in his eyes... He looked at me and said, "I told myself when I was little... I wouldn't cry... Not until, I saw my family again... I kept that promise for 10 years..."

I smiled letting a few tears down my face and said, "We're back together again... That's all that matters..."

I opened up the wardrobe and said, "I saved alot of the clothes from our town house of our fathers... They should fit you now..."

He pulled out the black suit and a copy of the Phantomhive ring and said, "Yeah they should... But I'm keeping my ascot."

I laughed and said, "I'd expect no less from you Levi."

I pressed my ring and pentant and said, "A Phantomhive man to the end."

Levi looked at me and said, "Oh and Ciel..."

I looked at him and he said, "Happy Birthday."

I smiled knowing that this was the best birthday gift anyone could give me... My finally brother was back home.


	3. A Phantomhive Welcome

**Chapter 3: A Phantomhive Welcome**

* * *

><p><span>ARMIN'S P.O.V.<span>

"Gah! Why do we have to wear this stuff?! I feel like I can barely do anything in this suit!" Jean said as he put on the dark green jacket over his white shirt and black tie, along with his black trousers and dress shoes. His was neatly groomed to a make him look a bit more dapper.

I replied, "It's a formal dinner and all we'll be doing is eating and talking. Besides it's not that bad."

I looked my self over in the mirror. I wore a white undershirt with a dark blue jacket lined with black and a blue bowtie, I also wore a pair black pants and dress shoes. Finally I pulled my long blonde hair back in a ponytail and tied it off with a blue ribbon.

Erwin nodded and said, "It probably formal attire here... Much different than what I am used to, no doubt."

Erwin wore a light grey undershirt with a white suit and tie to match.

Eren sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess, but still the fact that gets me is that Levi has a kid brother and he owns the freaking house!"

Eren wore a white undershirt with a red jacket lined with black, and a red bowtie. He also wore a pair of black pants with black dress shoes as well.

I replied, "The Captain had his reasons to keep his brother and family a secret. Like he said before, without a bit of proof, we would have though he was insane."

Jean looked at me and said, "That brother of his has seen his fare share of hells... You could see it in his eye."

Eren nodded and said, "He's 13 and he been though enough to make most grown men go insane... I know this sounds weird, but he doesn't even sound like a kid..."

Erwin replied, "That because he isn't one. He lost his childhood long ago. He's a grown man in a child's body and we'll treat him as such."

A knock came at the door and the voice said, "My Lords, my Master wishes for you to come to the study."

Erwin replied, "We'll be their momentarily Sebastian."

He replied, "Very good Lord Smith."

Eren sighed and said, "Now that's something I have to get used to."

I nodded and said, "Well it's a decent plan, we pretend to be Nobles from this so called Germany place and say we found Levi there. It makes the most sence and will be questioned the least."

Erwin opened the door and said, "Best not keep them waiting."

We all walked down the hall and entered the study, to see two surprises...

First was Mikasa wearing a dress... A red fluffy dress.

The gown gripped her neck and laid skin tight up to her hips where it went out like a flower blossom. She used her red scarf like a shaw on her elbows. Her hair was now pinned up in a bun and she wore a light appilation of make up...

I swear I saw Jean and Eren's jaws drop when they saw her like that.

Well she did look beautiful...

Then there was Levi, who looked like completely different person.

Levi wore the black suit from the painting in the hall with the addition of his ascot and the silver pendant that he always wore. Along with the suit he wore a ring on his right index finger that was silver with a blue diamon that matched the one on Ciel's thumb, and held a black walking stick with a silver handle. His hair was slicked back and laid flat on his head showing his face, his ears had navy blue studs in at the bottom of his ear lobes, and his grey blue eyes that peared out in his normal scowl.

He looked at us and said, "Too you long enough."

Erwin looked at Levi and said, "It too a long time to figure out how to put this on... How did you..."

Levi smirked and said, "Well, I was raised in this for starters, and if I needed help I simply call in Sebastian or one of the other servants. By the way Yeager, your tie is tied wrong."

Eren groaned and said, "Dammit! Why is it so damned difficult!"

Sebastian stepped up and said, "Allow me Lord Yeager, it shoud be a simple task."

With seconds the tie was in a perfect bow and the collar of the shirt stayed in perfect condition.

Ciel nodded and said, "Good, our guest will arrive shortly. While he's here you are to act like you been living like this your entire life. Understood?"

We all gave a nod and Ciel said, "Good, now let's meet our honored guest."

* * *

><p><span>MIKASA'S P.O.V.<span>

"Welcome Mr. Damiano, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a calm soft voice.

He looked at us and said with a strange accent, "Oh my, I did not expect the Earl to have company tonight."

Eren replied, "Lord Phantomhive wasn't expecting company, but we came bareing truly wonderful news."

He looked at us and asked, "And what news would that be?"

Armin replied, "That Lord Ciel's long lost brother, Levi Phantomhive, is alive and well. He is awaiting us in the study along with the Earl."

The man smiled and said, "Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! This is truly a amazing day. More Phantomhives mean the line is no longer in danger and the family won't die out."

We walked up the stairs and entered the study, seeing Ciel and Levi playing a game of chess in which Ciel was winning.

Ciel looked at his guest and said, "Ah yes Mr. Damiano, a pleasure to see you again."

He nodded and said, "As well you Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel laughed and said, "Come now, you'll have to be more speicific, as there are two Lord Phantomhives in this room."

Damiano replied, "Forgive me Earl."

Ciel motion him to sit and said, "Come and sit and we'll begin our discussion."

The man sat down and looked at Ciel and Levi. Levi looked at him and said, "A plesure to make your aquantice Mr. Damiano, I am Lord Levi Xavier Phantomhive and these are my guest, the Lords and Lady of Reiss. Lady Mikasa Ackerman of Marquis, Armin Arlet the Duke of Trost, Erwin Smith the Viscount of Calaneth, Lord Jean Kirstein of Stohess, and Sir Eren Yeager of Shiganshina."

He nodded and said, "Such noble titles. From where do they hail?"

Ciel replied, "A part of Germany which borders on the Himalyas, not many go there, but those who do find a grand landscape to live around, many Lords and Ladies have taken resident up there."

Damiano replied, "But of course... But shall we get to bussiness Earl?"

Ciel moved his piece and said, "We will, just allow me to finish this game with my brother... I haven't seen him for 10 years and I intend on finally beating him a chess."

Levi moved his queen and said, "Check."

Ciel smirked and moved his queen taking his.

He then said, "Check Brother."

Levi smirked and retreated his king.

Ciel moved his rook up and said, "Checkmate. I believe I have beaten you Levi."

Levi smiled and said, "It appears you have Ciel, we'll have to fence sometime and see how you improved on that."

Ciel smirked and said, "Says the fencing prodigy of London. If I were to go against you I'd lose in the matter of seconds."

Fencing? Explains why he's so natural to the pairing blades.

Damiano looked at Levi and said, "Ah yes, fencing is quite an excellent sport, I believe Lord Votare is still taking on students these days, perhaps you should take him on in a match."

Levi let loose a geniune smile and said, "It would be an honor. I was to be a student of his before I was taken, now I only wish to futher my skill with the blade."

Ciel then said, "Sebastian, please fetch the game board for our lastest game, I wish to treat Mr. Damiano to a game."

The butler bowed and said, "Yes my Master."

With a quick movement the chess board and pieces were picked up and the new game set in front of them.

The two began to play the interact game while Damiano told him of event going on with his factory.

"The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing We already have the makings of a top-notch staff."

Ciel didn't look up while he moved his piece on to the marker. Ciel sighed and said, "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn."

Damiano was still talking about the company, by saying, "Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would-"

Ciel looked at him and said, "Go on. It's your turn."

The man nodded and said, "Oh, yes. I just spin this then."

He spined the top and said, "Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…"

Ciel looked at the board and said, "Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?"

The man nodded and spinned the top once more. "Oh, I see. Right, I move six."

Levi replied, "You don't. That's three."

The man looked at him and said, "What? But…"

Ciel replied, "You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half othe number of spaces."

Damiano laughed and said, "Oh my, ha ha ha ha. This is a gruesome-a board game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg, then?"

Ciel looked up at him and said grimly, "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again."

I looked to where the piece landed and Ciel said, "Your body is burnt by raging flames."

"Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served." Sebastian said standing in the doorway.

Damiano smiled and asked, "Oh, dinning out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my Lords and Lady?"

Ciel replied, "Very well, we'll finish the game later."

Damiano sighed and said, "Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'ma going to lose."

He replied, "I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through."

The man muttered under his breath, "How childish."

Levi and Ciel both glare at him and he said, "Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!"

There is something about that guy I don't quite like.

I nodded and said, "Now let's be off, our dinner awaits."

* * *

><p><span>JEAN'S P.O.V.<span>

We all made our way to a fancy set table with flowers, plates, silver, candles, and glasses in the twilight hours.

We all took our seats at the table, with Ciel sitting at the head of the table, Levi at his left side and Erwin on his right. On the other end sat Damiano with Armin on his right and myself on his left. Mikasa and Eren sat in the middle ground of the candle lit dinner.

Sebastian walked out with a large tray and began placing plates of food in front of us.

Finally he came to Damiano and said, "On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef Donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy."

Beef? He means meat...

Oh hell yeah! I haven't had meat in years! Sasha would be so jealous right now...

But wait? Did he just say raw?

Damiano looked at the food and said, "A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?"

Sebastian retorted, "Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of Donburi!"

Oh, it a foreign food... Still makes no sense to me but I guess it will work.

The man had no clue but he said, "Oh, Donburi!"

Sebastian bowed slightly and said, "This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated."

Damiano replied, "Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!"

We all began to eat the food carefully, not letting a drop fall.

It was really good. Who knew raw beef was so delicious?

Sebastian motioned toward the maid and said, "The vintage of wine we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce."

He looked at her and said, "Mey-Rin."

She nervously stepped up and said, "Yes, sir!"

Sebastian looked at her and asked, "Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine."

She blushed and said, "Of course, yes, sir!"

Eren whispered to me, "Hey..."

I replied, "What?"

He asked, "Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?"

The maids hands shook as I made a realization...

Her glasses were cracked... She couldn't tell where the glass was...

She poured the wine on the table.

Luckily Damiano was scooping food into his mouth as fast as he could.

Armin whispered, "Miss Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?"

The wine was about to fall on the man's lap, and Ciel and Levi looked horrified.

Then something unexpected happened...

Sebastian grabbed the tablecloth and pulled it up fast with out knocking a thing over.

He didn't spill a drop of food...

Who is this guy and when can we have him start slaying titans?!

Damiano put down his bowl and asked, "Oh? Where did the tablecloth-a go?"

Ciel replied, "A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it."

This kid knows how to manipulate people... Now I know where the captain get's it from.

Levi nodded and said, "Such is the Phantomhive staff is accustomed to Mr. Damiano."

Sebastian bowed slightly and said, "Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."

Damiano replied, "Oh, Oh my! Earl Phantomhive, once again you and your guest have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired."

Ciel replied, "Pay him no mind. He merely act as befits one of my servants."

Sebastian nodded and said, "My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one _**Hell**_ of a butler."

There's that phase again... One Hell of a butler...

I guess he's a bit of up for bragging but, hey who am I to judge. The guy's a bad ass butler.

Sebastian then said, "I will escort our guest back to their rooms for the night, Young Master while you, Master Levi, and Mr. Damiano finish up the bussiness you have discussed."

Ciel nodded and said, "Very well, I wish you all a good night and shall see you in the morning."

We all stood up and Sebastian guided us to our rooms once more.

Sebastian walked me in and said, "There is some sleep wear for you on the bed, please change into it before going to sleep. I will wake you up in the morning for breakfast and tea with the Young Master.

He walked to the door and said, "Goodnight Lord Kirstein, I hope you enjoy your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality, all the way down to your bones."

He closed the door and I sighed...

That dude is somewhere between impresive and creepy... Don't know which yet...

I quickly got out of the constricting suit and put on the soft clothed night clothes.

Now I wish we had this at home.

I sat down on my bed and was about to get in it when I heard a scream.

I jumped up and made my way for the door, when Sebastian opened it up.

He replied, "Sorry for the disruption, Mr. Damiano, fell down the stairs in the main hall and broke his leg... We had to reset it quicky and send him on his way to a doctor."

He smiled and said, "He will be just fine, please relax and enjoy the rest of the evening."

I nodded and said, "Uh... Yeah thanks..."

He looked at me and said, "Good, if you are having trouble sleeping please feel free to ring the bell and I will bring up some tea to sooth the nerves."

I replied, "Thanks... Good night."

The butler bowed and said, "Good night sir, I shall see you in the morning."

The door once again closed.

I sighed and sat back down on the bed... It felt so soft...

I pulled up the covers and slid my self under them, after closing the curtains...

I felt my self drift into sleep wondering what tomorrow holds for us.

* * *

><p><span>LEVI'S P.O.V.<span>

"So he was a con artist Ciel and you had him hurt as a punishment for his betrayal?" I asked Ciel as we sat in the study.

He nodded and said, "Humph, What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?"

I smirked and said, "You sound like Father..."

He nodded and said, "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."

He looked up with me and said, "Thankfully, you weren't truly lost, now were you Brother...?"

I nodded and said, "I almost forgoten what noble life was like. The games, the agendas, the sutle ties, and lies."

I chuckled and said, "I missed it dearly."

Ciel laughed and said, "Well dear Brother, the next week will be a bit more exciting..."

I rasied a brow and asked, "How so?"

He replied, "First Madam Red is coming over, with some other Nobles to play a game of bilards, which I expect you and your guest to play along."

I smiled and said, "Well we're going to have to show them how to play first of all, with the obvious exception of Mikasa, although she won't like that... The world we were in women were just as powerful as men in rank."

Ciel nodded and said, "Also, you know I have the title of Earl, which means I inherited another title, The Queen's Guard Dog. I will be working a case tomorrow involving a drag trafficker, which I believe one of our guest will be behind it."

"Master."

I turned to see Sebastian standing in the door way and said, "I have him with me Young Master."

Ciel nodded and said, "Good, show him in."

Sebastian stepped aside as the fimilar face stepped in...

The old man held a glass of tea in an old Japanese cup and gave a small laugh.

I looked at him and said, "Hello Tanka... Long time no see..."

His expresion changed complete and he said in a gasp of shock, "Master... Levi...?"

I smiled and said, "Yes Tanka... I found my way home."

Tanka replied, "Forgive me for what I'm about to do Master..."

The old butler hugged me and said, "We though you were lost to us Young Lord... Thank the Lord you're back."

I smiled and while hugging back, I said, "I'm glad to be back as well but please let go of me."

Tanka stood up and said, "Shall I write Ms. Redmond that you're back home My Lord? I believe there are still argeements in place with your fiancée, once your 20th birthday arrives, My Lord."

Penelope? The agreement?

Dammit, I'm going to have to marry her in 8 months, and now I barely know her...

I replied, "Yes, please do..."

Ciel laughed and said, "I forgot all about Penelope... Hopefully she's not as annoying as Elizabeth."

I sat back and said, "Yeah I forgot about that too... Ah Hell..."

Ciel looked at me and said with a cocky smile, "You told them nothing about us... So how are you going to explain you getting married in 8 months?"

I shook my head and said, "I'm not sure... It bad enough I haven't told them I intend on staying either..."

I looked at my hands and said, "Back there I was humanity's greatest soilder... Taking down as many as 15 titans in one ride alone... I know Mikasa could take my postion but..."

"You'd feel like your abandoning them..." Ciel said looked at me with his blue grey eye.

I nodded and said, "I have major responisblities in both worlds... But one takes more president that the other..."

I petted my little brother's head and said, "I'm not leaving you again... I won't."

Ciel hugged me and said, "I missed you Levi..."

I nodded and said, "As I you Ciel... But we're back together again and nothing with seperate us again."

Ciel replied, "And that's an order! Right Captain?"

I laughed and said, "You'd be an good Scout little brother... Maybe I'll take you there when we take the others home..."

Ciel nodded and said, "Alright, but Sebastian comes too..."

I replied with a smile, "I'd expect no less, from the Phantomhive butler."


	4. A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 4: A Game of Cat and Mouse**

* * *

><p><em><span>EREN'S P.O.V.<span>_

"LEVI XAVIER PHANOMHIVE, WHERE ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST TEN YEARS?!" I heard a woman scream out as we sat in the study with Ciel.

Ciel sighed and said, "Madam Red has found Brother."

The doors opened and Levi walked in with a woman, dress from head to toe in red, holding the captain's ear like child.

I could help but let a snicker out at the sight.

Levi then said, "Auntie An... Please let my ear go I'm 19, not 9."

She released his ear and said, "I don't care, I'm just glad you're back, safe and sound."

Sebastian walked in and said, "Ah yes. Madam Red, shall I show your servants in?"

She nodded and said, "Yes do so Sebastian, while I meet my nephews' guest."

She smiled at us and said, "I am Madam Red, as you may have heard I am these two boys Aunt and only living relative. May I ask who you all are?"

We all gave her our names and made up titles.

She smiled and said, "Wonderful, today's game shall be splendid, after breakfast of course."

Sebastian walked in with a cart and two other people.

They were both men with long brown hair tied in ponytails, one wore glasses and was taller, while the other was rather short and thin.

They both had golden eyes that sparkled with life.

Sebastian and the other butlers then pulled out plates with food and handed them out.

Sebastian then said, "For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad."

He pulled out the tea pot began to pour out cups to us all.

Ciel smelled the tea and asked, "I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Gray?"

Sebastian replied, "Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly."

The tea was good and so was the food...

Meat two meals in a row? This was great!

I can't believe this is how the Captain used to live.

Sebastian looked at his watch and said, "Our guest aren't suppose to show up for another hour or so, pehaps you would want to play a game Young Master."

Ciel smirked and said, "I believe my brother was desiring a fencing match...Let's let him have it."

Levi smirked and said, "Sounds enjoyable to me. Sir Yeager, care to be my opponent?"

I gulped in nervousness...

This was payback for laughing eariler... I couldn't refuse... I'd get found out...

I replied, "Y-Yes Lord Phantomhive... I'd be honored..."

Jean was grining ear to ear as we all left for the garden.

The two unknown butlers brought out the gear and Levi put it on immediately.

I followed suit and held the blade firm in hand.

Levi then said as he pulled down the mask, "We'll be playing by Trost rules, understood?"

I nodded, knowing he meant like the pairing blades.

The taller butler then asked, "If I may be so bold, what is the Trost rules?"

Madam Red then said, "Oh Grell, they'll explain later. Why don't you and Lance go tidy the bilards room with Sebastian?"

The both bowed and Lance said, "Yes Madam Red."

Levi and I had our blades at the ready and Levi said, "On Guard!"

He quickly swung his blade in at a lighting pace only giving me seconds to defend myself.

The quick blade moved faster and faster, until finally I was unable to block...

"Touché." Levi said with the fencing blade touching the center of my chest.

Ciel smiled and said, "Fast as always Brother, took you about 2 minutes to defeat him."

Levi pulled off his mask and said, "I was holding back quite a bit, had to give Sir Yeager a chance."

Madam Red laughed and said, "Oh my dear Nephew, still quite the deciever I see... This is how you always tricked Tanka to giving you cookies when you were younger... Always underplaying your true skills."

Levi smirked and said, "Well I was 5 and Tanka always made too good treats to ignore."

Ciel sat back and said, "Well Sir Yeager is out. Anyone up to my brother's challange? Perhaps you Lord Kirstein?"

I smiled and said, "That's an execellent idea Earl."

Jean looked like he was pissed but he calmed him self and said with a hint of dispair, "If the Earl so wishes it..."

Jean took my equipent and I stood on the sidelines.

It was about a minute and a half for Jean to get his ass kicked.

Sebastian then came back out and said, "Young Master, your guest have arrived."

* * *

><p><span><em>ERWIN'S P.O.V.<em>

"Quite a commotion going out there, It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well." Sir Randell said as we heard the servants chasing after the rats.

Five new faces made their appearce in the house for a game with Ciel and to welcome Levi back.

There was Arthur Randall, Lau, Ran-Mao, James Kingsly*, and Azzurro Vanel, and they along with the males in our group, despite Mikasa's protesting, were playing a game of billiards.

Levi woke us up early in morning every day this week and made sure we knew how to play the game, before anything else.

Kingsly nodded and said, "Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?"

Lau smiled and said, "And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment."

Madam Red looked up and said. "Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow."

I looked at Ciel and asked, "Will you pass on this turn too, Earl Phantomhive?"

He replied with a smirk, "I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss."

Randall looked at him and said in a annoyed tone, "That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?"

Ciel replied with a smug smile as Vanel went up to shoot, "Any time you like. The rats will come soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse."

Vanel made his shot knocking the white que ball into the pocket meaning his lost a turn.

Ciel looked at Randall and said, "Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward."

Randall scoffed and said, "What a vulture!"

Levi glared at him and said,"Sir Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name and how you speak you my younger sibling."

Vanel smirked and said, "Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel stood up and said, "It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think Brother?"

Levi nodded and said, "Rightly so."

Ciel walked up to Randall and asked, "How soon can you secure the payment?"

He responded, "Tonight, I'll have it by then."

Ciel hopped onto the table and said, "Then we'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?"

Jean looked at him and said, "You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?"

Ciel smiled and said, "Naturally."

Randall looked at him and said, "Careful, or your greed will undo you."

Ciel smiled as he made his shot, knocking the remaining balls into the pockets with the black one going in last.

Ciel looked at him with a cocky smile and asked, "Am I undone?"

I'm beginning to see where Levi got his attitude from, this place is made up of it...

After that everyone began leaving in coaches with the exception of Lau, Ran-Mao, Madam Red, and her butlers', Grell and Lance.

We all sat in the drawing room as Abstainer began pouring tea.

Sebastian smiled and said, "We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today. One of Lord Levi's favorites."

Levi nodded and said, "Thank you Sebastian."

Lau and Ran-Mao both took cups and Lau said, "Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well."

Madam Red then said, "Grell. Lance."

They both said, "Yes, my lady?"

She took a sip of her tea and said, "Learn something from Sebastian, especially you Lance."

Lance gave a nod and said, "Uh, yes..."

Red sat down her tea and said, "Just look at him."

Then something unexpected happened... Red touched Sebastian's lower back and rubbed it saying, "I mean, his physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city."

Ciel and Levi both gave a fake cough and Ciel said, "Ahem! Madam Red."

She blushed and said, "Oh, Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit!"

The brothers both looked equally pissed and humiliated...

If any word of this got out to anyone in the Scouts, Levi would be publicly humiliated...

Looks like Eren and Jean are already getting ideas.

Lau looked at the young Earl and asked, "So, do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?"

He took a sip of tea and said, "Perhaps."

I looked at them and said, "Drug trafficker?"

Red nodded and said, "Oh yes you only just got to London a week ago. There been someone selling opium in the streets of London, and more than likely a noble has their hands dirty with drug money."

Armin looked at her and said, "Pardon the intrusion, but from where we're from we've haven't heard much about this opium. Would you care to elaborate?"

Ciel nodded and said, "Opium is a highly addictive drug that nulls the mind and acts as a pain killer. The more that is taken in the more the body suffers without even knowing it, until eventually, you die of either withdraws or over usage... There is no middle ground, one taste of it and you are good as dead."

Levi nodded and said, "I remember seeing opium addicts on the streets when I was little, but I also remember the day the Pharmacy Act of 1868 finally listed opium as a restricted substance. The streets began to get better gradually and it soon became safe to walk the streets again."

Eren looked at Ciel and said, "So the Earl is going after him?"

Red nodded and said, "Yes, but I still say, why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?"

Lau walked behind Ciel, placed his hand on Ciel's head, and said, "I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing."

Red then popped up and grabbed Ciel yelling, "Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!"

Lau laughed and said, "You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam."

Red then let go of Ciel and yelled, "Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!"

Lau put up his hands defensively and said, "Hahahaha. Sorry, I'm joking of course."

She yelled, "You'd better be. I hope you understand how protective I am of my dear nephews. I would lay down my own life for them and I'll..."

Lau began to laugh and Red yelled, "What's so funny Lau?!"

I replied, "Madam, both Ciel and Levi left while you were yelling."

* * *

><p><span><em>CIEL'S P.O.V.<em>

"Here we go again..." Levi said as Madam Red and Lau began to bicker.

I groaned and said, "Oh, the rats are here..."

He looked at me and nudged toward the door. I gave a nod and we walked into the corridor.

The servants were running around chasing rats, giving me more of a headache than I already had.

I twitched and said, "And here, too..."

"Masters?"

We both turned around to see Sebastian with a smile.

He looked at us and said, "Masters. Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with flesh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?"

I replied, "Bring it to my study. Levi and I are done here and I wish to have some time by myself with my brother."

Sebastian bowed slightly and said, "Certainly, my Lords."

We finally made our way into my study with my brother closing the door behind him.

I sighed and said, "Finally, some peace and quiet. Do wish to play chess or perhaps talk?"

He didn't reply.

I turned around to and said, "Levi?"

All of a sudden a rag covered my mouth and I saw Levi was unconscious on the floor.

I felt my head get woozy... Dammit...

I finally past out as the sleeping drug did it's trick.

* * *

><p>"Wake up you brat!"<p>

I felt a kick to my stomach as I regain consciousness.

I heard Levi yelled, "You son of a bitch! When I get out of these binds, I'm going to kill you!"

I finally began to open my eyes to see Azzurro Vanel standing above me and my brother beside me tied up in leather binds restraining his hands and feet with blood streaming from his nose and lip as glared angrily at the man.

I was also wearing the restrains and felt the warm trickle of blood from my nose.

Vanel looked at Levi and said, "I'd like to see you try, Levi Phantomhive."

He looked at me and said, "The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nick names do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"

I glared at him and said, "I thought it would be you. You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel."

Levi looked at me and said, "You suspected him?"

I nodded and said, "I was about to tell you in the study, but then this happened."

Vanel laughed and said, "Haha. Come now, my little Earl and Lord Phantomhive. Do you two know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So found the drug trade."

I glared at him and said, "The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them."

He hissed out, "Ugh. You know this is-a why I hate all you Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that. You act like this-a woman is your own mother. You line-a your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

Levi looked at him and said, "We've left orders about your key and everyone else. If we don't come back, our servants and guest will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, we have no interest in getting along with someone like you. So piss off!"

Vanel pointed a gun at my head while another one of his men pointed it at Levi.

He hissed out, "You brats, don't under estimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key? Spit it out soon or your servants and guest will start-a dying one by one."

I let a smile creep arcoss my face and I said slyly, "Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch."

Levi then said, "Because if they don't, they're good as dead."

Then I felt a sharp kick to my face, knocking me to the floor.

"CIEL!"

I turned my head to see the man take up a metal rod and slam it into my brother's leg, making a loud snap noise.

My brother let out a pain filled grunt, but refused to scream.

He must have broken it...

That means he can't run...

I looked up as Vanel picked up a phone and said, "Did you hear that? The time for talk is over."

That's right... No more talking...

Soon Sebastian will be here, and get us the hell out of here...

* * *

><p><span><em>SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V.<em>

I walked down the hall toward my master's study and knocked on the door while saying, "Young masters, I brought your pie and afternoon tea."

There was no response from either of them.

I opened the door and said, "Masters...?"

I gasped as I saw the study had been ransacked and my Young Master and his brother were gone.

"This is terrible...! The refreshments will all be wasted now..." I said with distaste knowing the tea and pie would be cold by the time I got them home.

I walked into the hall holding the pie and said, "Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could the masters have been taken to?"

I thought for a moment when I heard Mey-Rin yell out, "Sebastian! I just found the letter, yes I did!"

I looked at her and asked, "Address to whom?"

She replied, "Oh, to the servants of the Earl Phantomhive." I peered out the window and saw the sniper aiming at me.

Luckily Mey-Rin tripped over her shoe laces, knocking me to the floor and sending the pie flying into the air before he made his shot.

I could have quickly dodged it but then it would reveal what I am to the staff and our guest, and the master does not want them to know of our deal... Yet...

I caught the pie and looked at the maid who was lying on my chest. "Mey-Rin. the letter, please."

She blushed and said, "Eh? Letter? Oh, yes sir!"

She handed to me as I stood up and I opened it and read the majority of it in my mind;

* * *

><p><em>...If you want to return your Masters safely, Come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible.<em>

_ If you don't come before sunset, We will cut your Master's fingers one by one, and send it ..._

* * *

><p>" 'If you want to return your Masters safely, come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible...'. Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter." I said as I pocket the letter from sight.<p>

"Sebastian."

I turned to see our guest and the rest of the staff had arrived at the scene.

Erwin looked at the broken window and pot and asked, "What is going on here?"

I replied smoothly, "Sorry for the noise my lords and ladies. I assure you nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourselves."

Mikasa looked at me and said, "Humph, nothing, are you sure?"

I nodded and said, "Everyone, I have business to attend to."

I handed the pie to Bard and said, "Would you mind cleaning this up?"

He smiled and said, "Um. So, when you say clean uh... that means we can eat it, right? ...Sebastian?"

But I was already out of sight.

Hopefully he does clean it up, although it will be difficult considering I have all the forks and knives with me.

Now my best lead to my master and his brother is to follow the sniper and get information from him.

I pulled out my watch and looked at the time.

5:01, I best do this quickly if I intend to have dinner on the table.

* * *

><p><span><em>VANEL'S P.O.V.<em>

"_Sorry, I missed!_" said the man I hired to kill the Phantomhive servants and guest over the phone.

I yelled, "What do you mean you missed? You are complete idiots! Never should have hired-a scum like you. Just get back here."

I heard a bit of static and he said, "_Um, Sir, something is off. I see something. What's that!_"

I laughed and said, "Oh, what's-a wrong? You little girls see a bear in the woods?"

He yelled in terror and I asked, "What is it? Did someone fined you? Talk to me."

The man yelled to the driver, "_Ahhhh! Hurry it up! It's coming, closer..._"

I screamed out, "That's it! I'd have enough of your games already."

The man yelled, "_No good, It's here! Aghhhhh!_"

Then the line went silent, but not disconnected.

I looked at the phone and said quietly, "Uh, hello? What's happened?"

Then the bratty kid began to laugh. He smiled and said, "Ha, Hahaha. That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over."

Then the older brat said with a chuckle, "Just as it was getting fun too."

I kicked the younger brat in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

The older one was able to get close enough to me, even with his broken leg, to sink his teeth in my leg forcing me to back off and blood to come out.

I yelled in pain and grabbed the pipe again banging it into the already broken leg, "Just shut your mouth, you damn brats! If you weren't so valuable, I'd kill you right now!"

I picked the phone back up and yelled, "You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!"

Then a unfamiliar voice came on the phone and said, "_Hello._"

I looked in disbelief and asked, "Who's this?"

The man replied with a cunning tone, "_Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master or his older sibling might be available. Hello, is anyone there? Hello?_"

I couldn't believe it... I stuttered out, "Ah…I.."

Then the younger brat barked. Literally...

The man chuckled a bit and said, "_Very good, young master. I will come to get you and Master Levi momentarily._"

The phone hung up and I slamed mine down.

I yelled out, "Listen up, the Phantomhive boy has help on the way! Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!"

* * *

><p><span><em>SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V.<em>

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now there are few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's all right. First, I'd like to know who you work for. Hurry up now. I'm not exactly what you would call a patient man. And you do remember what happened to the Humpty-Dumpty, don't you?" I said as I stood on the hood of their car while it dangled on the cliff side.

The men coward and the one with the phone said, "Ah, our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End. We just work for him!"

I replied, "But of course, I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work, gentlemen. I'll let you go now. Have a safe trip."

I jumped off the hood of the car tossing the phone back to the man, letting them fall to the bottom.

I looked at my watch and said, "Oh dear. Look at how late it's gotten. If I don't move quickly, we shall never have dinner ready in time."

* * *

><p><em><span>ARMIN'S P.O.V.<span>_

"It was a pleasure meeting you Madam Red, Lau, and Ran-Mao, we hope to see you again." I said we walked them outside.

Red smiled and said, "If I know my nephews, then it's a guarantee."

Eren looked at them and asked, "Before you go, I must ask, are you two certain nothing's wrong?"

Erwin looked at him and said, "Now Eren don't bother them with your questions."

Lau smiled and said, "No it's a reasonable concern, but if that butler says everything's fine, I'm inclined to believe him. He's been in the Earl's service for so long, and it's quite plain to see there's some sort of unshakable bond between those two. You can always find him at the Earl's side, like a shadow."

I replied, "Then there's Levi, which is a whole other layer of protection."

Red looked at Lau and said, "Wait Lau, what did you mean by, so long? Sebastian didn't arrive until two years ago. That's not much time at all."

Lau smiled, "Oh, really? How odd. My memory is so unreliable. Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?"

She sighed and said, "Useless..."

Mikasa smiled and said, "But I get what he's saying... It's like he do anything for him... No if's or but's about it."

Grell step up behind her and said, "Madam, the carriage is ready."

She nodded and said, "Good, and Lance is getting the bags?"

He nodded and said, "Yes my lady."

The four walked outside into the carriage and Lance came walking in with suitcases in hand.

He looked at me and said, "Oh before I forget, I have a letter for Lord Levi. Would you be so kind to deliver it for me?"

I took the white envelope and said, "Sure thing Lance, but who is this from?"

He replied, "A young woman who goes by the name Lily, she said it was imperative that he gets this letter and opens it when the date on the back arrives."

"Lance!"

He yelled, "Coming Mistress!"

I looked at the letter as he left and said, "Lily... He must mean Lilith..."

Jean looked at it and asked, "So, should we wait for the Captain or read it now?"

Erwin looked at it and said, "Levi knows more about this world than we do, so let wait for him to come back"

Eren looked at him and said, "But that raises another question. Where the hell did those two go?"

* * *

><p><em><span>SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V.<span>_

"My, my, what a splendid home." I said as I looked at the lovely home, surrounded by gunners of every shape an size.

One of the men looked at me and said, "Hey, who the hell is this guy?!"

I bowed slightly and said, "Ah, my apologies. You see... I represent the Phantomhive household."

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE MINUTES LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"My arm! He shattered the bone!" A man yelled as the rest of his comrades were dead.<p>

I sighed and said," Pardon me, but I am in a bit of a hurry. 5:34."

I entered the main dinning hall to see gunners everywhere and they were firing at me.

I used my serving tray as a shield, and tossed the plates on the table to kill the front gunners.

I sighed and said, "An entire swarm of rats... I'll get nowhere at this rate."

As more funneled in, I pulled out my knives and forks and began tossing them at the men, causing them to fall to the death, and impale on the finely polished silverware.

A man yelled, "Who the hell is this guy?!"

I smiled and said, "Now, now, if I couldn't do this much at least... Then what kind of butler would I be?"

Then the room grew still with the stacks of corpses.

I sighed and said, "Oh dear... That took longer than I thought. Already 5:43."

* * *

><p><span><em>LEVI'S P.O.V<em>

The rest of the mobsters left awhile ago leaving Vanel and one other in the room holding us at gun point.

I heard the eerie sound of footsteps and Vanel and his friend held up their guns toward the door.

The doors opened to reveal Sebastian, standing alone...

But all the mobsters and the guns... How did he make it past them all?!

Sebastian bowed slightly and said, "I have come to retrieve my master and his brother."

Vanel lowered his gun slightly and said, "Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant and instead I got-a some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you anyway? There's no way that you're just a butler."

Sebastian flashed a smile and said, "No, sir. You see, I am simply one **_hell_** of a butler... I promise."

There's that phase again... Something is off about it... Like he's hinting at something.

But dammit all, what could it mean?!

Vanel smirked and said, "Yea, sure. It does not matter anyway, I have no intention of fighting you."

He pulled Ciel up by the roots of his hair and said, "Not yet... But you better have what I asked for!"

Sebastian reached into his coat and said, "Yes I do."

He pulled out the key and said, "It's right here."

Then it happened...

A bullet whizzed through Sebastian's head causing blood to come out.

A cascade of bullets when flying in, causing the butler to fall to the ground...

Oh no... I looked at Ciel who looked shocked but not traumatized...

Something is off here...

I looked to see a room was hidden behind the painting and the four gunmen were hidden within.

Vanel laughed and said, "Oh sorry, dandy. I really am, but this round is mine! There's no way I was going up against the Phantomhives, lords of the games, without a trump card hidden."

He pulled out Ciel's eye patch and said, "I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's all right. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even in this condition. Don't worry, you have so many enemies. I doubt you or your brother will be alive for that much longer."

God dammit, I just got him back and now we're going to be sold...

Dammit! If only I could...

"All right, I'm tired of messing around."

I looked at my brother in disbelief as he then said, "How much longer are you planning to play dead?"

Play dead... You mean...

He was shot, I saw the blood!

I saw...

"Not long."

Sebastian began moving to stand up.

Vanel then stuttered out, "But how?! How are you...! You just...!"

Sebastian stood up stretching his neck out and said, "Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be...They can shoot so many more bullets now."

He coughed and his white glove was now filled with bloody bullets...

How the hell?! Who the is this guy?!

He smiled and said, "Perhaps you'd like these back."

Vanel looked at his men and said, "What are you doing?! Kill him!"

Sebastian threw the bullets killing all the men except Vanel.

He sighed and said, "Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat."

Ciel hissed out, "You could have avoided that, idiot."

I looked at Ciel and asked, "Brother what the hell is going on here?!"

Ciel smirked and said, "I'll explain later, just play along, and let Sebastian get us out of here."

Sebastian walked closer, "Master, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you and Master Levi."

Vanel yelled, "No, stay back!"

Sebastian smiled and said, "You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that. But then I guess that's appropriate for you Young Master. As for you Master Levi it appears he has broken your leg. Pity."

Vanel held the gun up to Ciel's head and said, "I-lf you come any closer, I will shoot him!"

Ciel groaned and said, "Can we move this along? His breath smells awful."

Ciel, what the hell are you thinking?! He's going to kill you!

Unless...

Unless Sebastian can do the thing with the bullets like before...

Maybe that's only a small portion of his power...

Sebastian stopped walking and said, "But if I come any closer, he might kill you."

Ciel then asked, "Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract?"

Contract? What kind of...

He replied, "No, of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, Lord."

Finally Vanel asked, "What the hell kind of nonsense are you two talking about?!

" Sebastian tilted his head and pointed at his eye as he said, "Master, you know what you have to do... Now just say the words."

Ciel tilted his head up and and his right eye lid open wide...

There was no burned out eye inside, but his eye was not a pasty grey that told me he couldn't see, nor the same blue color of his other eye...

His eye was literally purple with a drawing inside of it that was barely visible.

Ciel yelled, "This is an order. Save me now!"

The eye began to glow and the mark became more prominent...

I haven't been home for 10 years but... I know the devil's star anywhere...

It's the call sign of a demon... Which means...

Ciel has made a deal with a devil and Sebastian is that devil...

Vanel yelled, "No, it's over!"

A loud gunshot rolled throughout the room...

I was half expecting Ciel to fall over, but instead he looked at Vanel with an icy glare.

He stuttered, "What the... But that's impossible...!"

"Are you looking for this?"

I looked behind them to see Sebastian holding a bullet in his hand.

He smiled and said, "Here then, let me give it back to you."

He set the bullet in Vanel's pocket and Vanel's arm bent backwards, freeing my brother from him.

Sebastian picked Ciel up and Ciel said as he was sat into the chair, "I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian."

The butler turned to me and hoisted me up, bringing me towards Ciel's chair.

Vanel began to yell as Sebastian pulled the leather bindings off of me and my brother. "No, wait, come back! Work for me! Be my bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what he does. All right then, twenty times! You can have all the liquor and-a women you want, too!"

Sebastian dropped the last bit of leather and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel, it's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things."

He looked at the Italian man and said, "You see..."

His eyes shifted from their rusty brown to a blood red with slits down the middle.

His voice seemed more darker as he said, "I am simply one **_hell_** of a butler."

I looked at him in complete shock...

Vanel whispered, "Ah... right, okay..."

I could only stare in horror as Vanel backed away and the black feathers fell from the ceiling surrounding Sebastian.

I yelled out, "What the hell is going on Ciel?!"

Sebastian held up his gloved hand and said, "As long as my Master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant. A wish, a sacrifice, and this..."

He pulled off his glove held up his hand showing the same mark as the one in Ciel's eye and his black claws. "All of these things keep me bound to the Earl Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul."

Ciel then said to the terrified man, "Unfortunately for you, this game is over."

The black feathers swarmed him and moments the man was completely gone.

Nothing but a blood stain on the floor remained of him.

I looked at Ciel and said, "What... What just happened Ciel...?"

He replied softly, "Sebastian sent Vanel to hell...The bastard deserved it too."

I looked at my brother and asked, "Sebastian... He's not human, is he Ciel?"

He sighed and said, "I knew you would deduce it quickly..."

I sat up as much as I could and said, "Ciel, he a demon! You sold your soul! What made you do this?!"

He yelled, "I was dying Levi! What else was I suppose to do?!"

I looked at my brother as he sobbed out in frustration, "I was dying and I wanted to live... To find our parent's murderer... I-I wanted to see you again Levi... But I couldn't do that if I died!"

Sebastian looked at Ciel and said, "Please Master calm your self."

Ciel yelled, "How am I suppose to be calm?! He must hate me for..."

I grabbed my brother in a hug and said, "Don't ever say that..."

The pain of moving my broken leg was great, but seeing my brother like that... It was worse than any torure I have ever endured.

I looked at him and said, "Know this Ciel... No matter what you decide to do, no matter the decisions you make, or the mistakes you've made, I will stand by you no matter what."

Ciel looked up at me as I said, "I will never hate you Ciel... That is a promise."

Ciel gripped me tighter and said, "I love you, Brother."

I petted his head and said, "And I you Brother."

"Masters?"

I looked up at the demon butler as he said, "We should tend to your wounds now."

I looked at him and said, "I have a question first for you Sebastian. Will you ever hurt my brother?"

He looked at me and said, "No, of course not. That would violate the contract. In fact, as part of our contract, I will do anything to ensure his safety and safety of those he holds dear. I'd even lay down my own life, only to continue serving him from the depths of Hell."

He looked at my leg and said, "Now have you broken a leg before, Master Levi?"

I replied, "Yeah... Same one actually..."

Sebastian sighed and said, "Well the bone is broken in two points, one in the old spot and the other near your tibia... I have to set them back in place but it will be extremely painful, not to mention the pain you're already in... You might past out from this."

I looked at him and said, "Pain is nothing new... Just do it quick..."

The demon nodded and he placed his hands on my leg.

Ciel looked at me and gave a soft smile.

Then I felt the sharp pain roll through my entire body, that made my head spin.

I heard Sebastian's voice say, "That's one... Here comes the next."

Then the pain increased to the point where I finally blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><span>JEAN'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Hey guys they're back!" I heard Eren yell from the bottom of the stairs.

All of us (Those from the Scouts and the servant of the Phantomhive household) rushed down to see Sebastian driving a strange machine...

This must be the car vehicle Levi was telling us about.

Ciel sat in the back seat, but the Captain was no where in sight.

Sebastian looked at the maid and said, "Mey-Rin would you please fetch the bandages. Master Levi took a wrong step at the graveyard and broken his leg rather badly."

Erwin's eyes widen and said, "Where is he?!"

Ciel replied, "The doctor set the bones back in place, but it was too much for his body to handle at once... He's still unconscious in the backseat."

"Well I was..."

Levi sat up with a groan and said, "Dammit... Next time warn me about the sinking graves... It was a pain to break my leg, but getting out of that was a nightmare. Kept banging my head on every thistle and rock in the place."

I looked at them and asked, "Where did you guys exactly go?"

Ciel replied solemly, "We went to our parent's graves... to pay our respects."

Levi nodded and said, "Unforunatly the graveyard they were buried in was full of sinkholes and barely maintained, thus is why were look like we been mugged."

"Master... I'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I ever atone...? I hang my head in shame. Dinner is not ready."

Eren smiled and said, "Well you don't need to worry about that Sebastian."

He looked at us in suprise as Mikasa said, "Back home we cook the meal once a week, so that everyone gets a break."

Armin smiled and said, "Since the staff did so much for us in this past week, we made dinner for you guys."

Sebastian then said, "But it's unheard of... The guest never make the food and..."

Ciel looked at him and said, "Sebastian the food is already made... So give it a rest."

I smirked and said, "Besides, you had to fish these two out of a hole, you deserve a break."

Sebastian sighed and said, "I thank you for the jesture of kindness, but right now I must get Master Levi to his bed... He is no condiction to walk."

The butler slid the captain out of the car and slinged his arm over his shoulder making sure his broken leg didn't touch the ground as they made their way to the east wing and Ciel following close behind him.

Erwin stepped up to us and said, "Somethings up... I know Levi and he wouldn't break his leg like that, he too quick."

Mikasa nodded and said, "He's hiding how he really broke it but let's not bug him about it... He'll tell us in good time."

* * *

><p>(<em>*The guy didn't have a name so I gave him one...)<em>

**_SHOUTOUT TO THE BEST BETA A BLUE HAIR GIRL CAN ASK FOR! YOU ROCK MIQU!_**


	5. Betrothed

**Chapter 5: Betrothed**

* * *

><p><em><span>CIEL'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Master, are you ready? It is almost time." Sebastian asked as I finished tying my cloak on.

He then said, "I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now."

I replied, "Fine."

It has been three months since my brother's return to the house and only now is he able to walk again after the incident with Vanel, and him discovering Sebastian for what he really is.

Today we're finally going out for a bit, and we're going to show the group London for the first time.

I stepped outside in my coat and top hat, ready to go, seeing that most of the group was already waiting for me.

Eren looked at Armin and asked, "Why do we have to wear hats? I mean they look weird."

Armin replied, "Well just like the clothes we've been wearing it's custom."

I stepped down stairs and said, "Good, nearly all of you are here. Where's my brother and Lord Smith?"

Mikasa pointed to the door and said, "Erwin is waiting outside, as for Levi, I haven't seen him since breakfast this morning."

I looked at her and asked, "What happened?"

She shrugged and said, "I'm not sure... Tanka handed him a letter and he went to his room. Haven't seen him since."

Letter? Did she reply already? If she did then why is he hiding it unless...

I looked at them and said, "You go wait in the carriage, we'll be out momentarily."

They all nodded and I made my way to my brother's room.

I knocked and said, "Levi? We need to leave now."

The door opened and my brother had his coat and hat on, all set for the day.

He nodded and said, "Yeah... Right..."

As we walked towards the door I asked him, "Well, what did she say?"

He looked at me and said, "She coming to visit soon, and wants to start the plans..."

He sighed and said, "Ciel, I don't know if I can do this. It's been 10 years since I saw her... I'm marrying a perfect stranger."

I laughed and said, "To be honest, from what I've heard Penelope has become one of the fairest ladies among the nobles. Nearly every man has tried to as for her hand, but she refused due to the contract between you two. Ms. Redmond felt she should keep to her word, and honor her obligations. She is by all means engaged to you, which you'll have to get a ring for her soon."

He nodded and said, "I know... I wish there was just... Just a way to get to know her more, before the wedding... And still..."

I looked at him and said, "You still haven't told them?! Come on Brother, it really shouldn't be that hard. I mean I had to tell you my biggest secret, how hard is it to tell them you're getting married?

" He groaned and said, "It's not just that Ciel... I would have to tell them, I'm not going back with them..."

I stopped and looked at him and said, "I hate feeling like this! I have to choose one or the other, and either way I'm abandoning something important... Dammit I already made a choice and my stupid conscience won't leave me alone about it!"

I grabbed his arm and said, "Levi... I understand, it's sometimes difficult to stand by the choices we make, especially if it causes this much turmoil, but you need to stand firm... Tell them and if they are true friends they will stand by your decision..."

He looked at me and asked, "And if they don't?"

I smiled and said, "Sebastian will make a meal out of them yet."

We both gave a small laugh and Levi said, "You know Ciel... Sometimes you act older than me..."

I smiled and said, "Well how else am I suppose to intimidate my fellow Lords. A guard dog got to have bite to fight of the intruders."

Levi looked at the front door and said, "When we get back home from London, I'll tell them."

I nodded and said, "Good, now let get in the coach, they been waiting far too long don't you think?"

He smiled and said, "Right... To London we go."

* * *

><p><em><span>MIKASA'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Get your paper here! All the latest news! Prostitute mysteriously murdered!" A boy holding the newspapers yelled as we walked by.

London was not like Stohess or any city I been to. It was damp and dreary, the streets covered in a impenetrable fog.

Yet it was a bit happier then expected.

Children played games, people went about their business, while offering a hello to everyone they past. We had to pick some orders up while we were here, that Ciel had ordered.

He knew the clothes we had were just borrowed clothes, that at times didn't fit very well, so he had new wardrobes sewn for all of us, in various colors. He kept in mind our personal ideals with each of our outfits, for example all my clothes were designed and colored around to match my scarf no matter what, so I could wear it all the time.

While the majority of us was getting the final fittings on our clothes, Ciel, Sebastian, and Levi stepped across the street to pick up some sort of order.

When they returned Ciel had a new walking stick in hand, measure perfectly to his size.

Armin looked at it and said, "Um... Lord Ciel, what happened to your other walking stick?"

Ciel glared and said, "That ridiculous strength of Finny's is what happened. How could someone accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to special-order a new one."

Ah so that's why Finny has been avoiding him.

Sebastian nodded and said, "Certainly, what a pity to go to all that trouble. You haven't even had a growth spurt in years."

The giant clock tower began to ring letting the people of London know it was noon.

It was... Strange... Very strange to say the least. And the strangest thing was I was becoming accustomed to it.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and Levi and said, "We shouldn't stay away for too long your guest seem a bit unnerved about walking the streets of London."

Levi nodded and said, "Alright, come along, we're heading home."

Eren and Jean sighed and Eren said, "Finally, no more trying on outfits."

As we walked down the streets, I heard a little boy yell out, "Look, Mama, it's the brand-new rabbit toy from Funtom, see!"

Funtom... The company that Ciel and Levi's father started and now was in the hands of Ciel. The company was one of the most successful businesses in England from what guest and the servants have told us. He basically built the company back up from the ashes.

The kid defiantly has nerve, which gives more reason for him to be Levi's brother. Raw nerve and pure stubbornness are jeans that are carried with families and they share them, no doubt about it.

We all got into the carriage and began our ride back to the manor.

Erwin looked out to the streets and said, "You heard that boy yelling the news, right Earl?"

Ciel nodded and said, "Yes, actually the case was brought up in my last letter from her majesty... When it's time for the Season, and my week long trip to the town house I will be investigating these murders."

This still never set right with me... A 13 year old kid was investigating drug dealers, black markets, insane cults, and murder scenes... Any other kid would be scared for life, but Ciel wasn't any kid... He's seen enough Hells to last a lifetime, and is still sane. He only seems to show only a little bit of his emotions at times, and only if Sebastian or Levi was around...

Levi, I could understand, but what about the dashing butler? What makes him different that anyone else?

Finally we pulled up to the front of the mansion and got out of the coach completely exhausted from our outing.

Sebastian opened the front door for Ciel and said, "I'm sure you're all tired. I'll prepare tea for you immediately."

Ciel stopped dead in his tracks staring in the doorway.

I looked at him and asked, "What's the matter?"

Levi peered in and said, "What the hell?!"

Ciel yelled out, "My mansion...!"

We walked in to see the place was covered in ribbons, lace, glitter, and ungodly amounts of pink.

Jean looked at it and said, "What happened to this place?"

Sebastian said, "Why, it's a disaster!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

The three main servants came running out of the side room in fear and dressed in the pink girly wear.

Ciel looked at them and asked, "What is going on here? And why on Earth are you all dressed like lunatics?"

Bard mumbled out, "S-She's crazy! Crazy...!"

Finny hid behind Mey-Rin and said, "She tired to stop her, but she wouldn't listen!"

Levi yelled, "Who is crazy? And who tried to stop...?"

"CIEL!"

A blonde girl in with pigtails and a red dress tackled Ciel to the ground and said, "Ciel, you're back! I missed you so much!"

Levi looked at the girl and said, "Should have known... This had Elizabeth, written all over it."

Ciel looked at her and said a bit annoyed, "Elizabeth! What a surprise!"

Elizabeth stood up and said, "Aw, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me "Lizzie"! Oh, you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling boy! I could just eat you! Ah!"

She looked at Levi and said, "And Levi! I heard you were back, but I didn't believe it until I saw Penelope!"

Penelope? Who is that?

"Lizze?! Where did you go to now?! Come on, you have to clean up before..."

I looked at the top of the stairwell at the woman standing there.

She had pale ivory like skin, with golden colored eyes. Her hair was a strawberry blonde that flowed back in luscious waves down her back tied off with a spring green ribbon. She wore a dress much like Elizabeth's only with soft greens and warm golden colors.

Honestly she looked a lot like Petra, but more mature and less battle ready.

I looked at Jean and Eren who couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

But then I turned to Levi to see the something I'd never see from him... He looked completely awe struck...

Who the heck is this lady?!

Ciel smiled and said, "It's good to see you again Penelope. It's been far too long."

So that who Penelope is?

Explains a bit...

She looked at the Captain and said, "Levi... Is truly you, or have I wandered into some dream?"

Levi replied quietly, "It's me Penelope... It really is..."

She smiled and made her way down the stairs in a hasty pace.

She finally wrapped her arms around the Captain sending more suprise to us all.

She then said, "Thank God you're alive... Thank God..."

Sebastian then said, "Ladies Elizabeth and Penelope."

Elizabeth looked at the butler and said, "Oh, hello, Sebastian. How are you?"

He replied, "Well, but may I ask did you do this?"

She smiled and said, "Yes! Just look at it all, isn't the salon so cute now?"

Ciel groaned and said, "My mansion... It's so pink..."

She smiled and said, "From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor! Don't you agree?"

This girl is very annoying...

Why is Ciel and the others putting up with her?!

Ciel looked at her and said, "In any event, Lizzie, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come alone."

She replied, "I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly!"

Ciel yelled, "You sneaked away?! Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

Penelope replied, "Relax Ciel, she also came to welcome me back as well, if Auntie ask I just tell her I need help picking a dress."

Erwin looked at the girls and asked, "Sebastian, who is this girl and the woman?"

Sebastian replied, "The younger girl, she is the daughter of the Marquess of Scotney, her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney. As for the older girl, she is the daughter of the Lord of Piccadilly, her full Christian name is Lady Penelope Elisa Selena Redmond of Piccadilly."

So more nobles... But what makes them so special...?

We all introduced ourselves to the girls and they gave slight bows.

Then Sebastian said something that made nearly every heart stop in the room.

"Elizabeth is actually my young master's betrothed for several years and Penelope is Master Levi's fiancée as of the contracts, their parents agreed on."

The five of us just stood in pure shock...

Finding out he was from a different world was slightly surprising.

Finding out that he had a brother and he came from nobility was bit more surprising...

But this... This took the cake on the biggest shock of my life.

Penelope looked at us and said, "I'm guessing you didn't tell them you in a arranged marriage since you were two."

Levi looked at her and said, "Well I was going to tell them today, any day before they would have thought I was nuts."

Erwin was the first one to speak out of the group and he said, "So this... was set up?"

Levi nodded and said, "Lady Penelope is of nobility, after all. She is the daughter of a Lord that was good friends with my father. They set it up when we were younger, so we don't have much to say about it. Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works."

Penelope nodded and said, "Yes, but we call it off... We are stripped of our family names, and abandoned for the common rabble, without a cent to our names... Those terms was set by my father unfortunately."

Armin looked at her and said, "So basically... You guys don't have a choice."

They both nodded and Penelope said, "Well at least it's not a total stranger, I have to get married to in a few months."

I said, "Hold up... You said months?"

Levi sighed and said, "In accordance with the contract... We are to be married the day after my 20th birthday... Which is 5 months away."

Ciel smirked and said, "I'm glad, I still have to wait another 7 years..."

Levi looked at him and said, "Just you wait Ciel."

Elizabeth then said, "Oh, I know! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why do we have a ball tonight? You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long! And Levi and go with Penelope! Isn't that a wonderful idea?"

Ciel looked at her and said, "A ball? No!"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please! They'll be so cute on you! Oh and the dress I have for Penelope is gorgeous!"

Ciel then said, "Listen, I don't want to-"

She smiled and said, "And of course I'll be dressed to the nines as well!"

She grabbed both Penelope's and my wrist and said, "Penelope and Mikasa come with me, I want to make you even cuter than you already are!"

And as she dragged us behind her I heard Ciel yelled, "Wait, I said no ball!"

* * *

><p><em><span>EREN'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Seriously Levi, how could you not tell us about her?! I mean she your fiancée for pete sake!" I asked as we sat in Ciel's study.

Levi replied in a pissed tone, "Well for starters, today was the first time I saw her in 10 years! Last time I saw her, she was leaving for a trip to Japan to learn a form of martial arts called Tie Kwon Doe... Although she is a respected Lady of society, she can beat most grown men into the ground... And that was 10 years ago. Imagine how much she has improved."

Jean then said, "Well that's like a bonus! I mean seriously! Your fiancée is really hot!"

'**SMACK**!'

Jean rubbed the back of his head and Levi said with a deadly glare, "You do not talk about her that way. Understood?"

Jean gave a scared nod and I said, "It sounds like you really care about her."

Levi then said, "Well I grew up with her for the most part, and I'm marrying her... If didn't care for her in some manor then this wouldn't be happening."

Then Armin said something that I didn't even think about...

"But what about the Titans and our world? Are you going to tell her about it and bring her with you or are going to leave her here once your married?"

Levi then sat quite for was seemed like an eternity.

Erwin looked at him and said, "Your not coming back with us are you?"

Levi solemnly nodded and said, "One of the reasons why I was going to tell you about my arranged marriage today, was because I came to a decision... I have obligations in both worlds, both are extremely important but... One takes presidents over the other... When the time comes... I will give Ackerman my title and make her the leader of the Special Ops. Squad... I will stay about 3 weeks in the walls to get my affairs in order and show Ciel where I lived. Then I will leave..."

He looked down and said, "I'm sorry but... I've left my family for 10 years and look what happened... I made a promise to Ciel... and I intend to keep it."

Erwin looked at him and said, "Levi... You have always had a sense of judgment that seem almost supernatural and I've depended on it many a time. But this is your family... And as much as I want you to be in the Scouts, I respect your decision."

Levi looked up and saw the Commander smile and said, "No matter what your still a Scout in our book."

The three of us nodded and Levi gave a small smirk. "Thanks. That means a lot from you guys. Which brings up another matter."

He looked at us and said blandly, "Marriages here and marriages back in the walls are really similar... Only difference is the vows... So I'm going to need a Best Man and people to walk down with the bridesmaids. I only know you yahoos so you guys are stuck with it."

Armin looked at him and said, "Seriously?!"

He nodded and said, "Don't act so surprised... You four and Ackerman were the only people I trusted enough to even tell you about my past. I think you can handle a wedding in 5 months."

I looked at him and asked, "So who's who?"

He leaned back and said, "Well Erwin the best man for obvious reasons and you three will walk with the bridesmaids, which knowing Penelope, she has already asked Ackerman to be a bridesmaid. So three of you will be walking with Penelope's associates."

Jean sat back and asked, "What about Ciel?"

"It's tradition for the younger siblings to be the ring bearer and the flower girl."

I turned to see Ciel and Sebastian enter the room.

Levi looked at him and said, "So how goes talking Lizzie out of the ball idea?"

Ciel went to his desk and placed his head down in frustration. I looked at him and said, "I'd say it's still on."

Sebastian sighed and said, "I believe the wisest course of action is to go along with her plan. I don't think she is going to listen to reason."

Ciel looked at him and said, "Can't you just give her some tea or something and get her out of here? I don't have time for a stupid ball."

Sebastian then said, "My lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance, you cannot refuse her."

Ciel frustratingly laid on the desk one more. Sebastian cocked his head and said, "Master?"

He groaned out, "What now?"

The butler then asked, "I know I have never seen you dance, but I assume that you can?"

Ciel sat quite and didn't look up.

"Oh, now I see... Well, that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements." Sebastian said as he pulled out the tea cups.

He doesn't know how to dance... That's why he was avoiding it.

Well I know how to dance a little bit from when I was little, and Mom would twirl me around.

Levi looked at him and said, "You never took lessons with your tutor?"

Ciel sat up and said, "I have too much work to do. I don't have time to waste on dancing."

Levi looked at him and said, "Ciel you know as well as I do, that for people in this class of society has to know how to dance."

Sebastian nodded and said, "With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess. In your line of work, master, social contracts are important to maintain. The world expects any noble gentlemen to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly."

Damn... The butler knows his way with words...

Ciel yelled, "Fine, I'll do it! Now stop the lecture. Call in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin should work well enough..."

Sebastian replied, "We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, my lord. There's only one option: With your permission, I will be your dance instructor."

Ciel blushed and said, "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dancing instruction from a man! Besides, do you even know how to dance?"

Sebastian replied, "The Viennese waltz is my specialty. I was a guest at Schonbrunn Palace in Vienna from time to time."

Levi looked at him and said, "Hey it's better have just one hour of humiliation than a lifetime of it."

Ciel growled and said, "Everyone leave and go get ready... I have a lesson to attend."

We left the room and Levi stepped over to Tanka.

"Tanka, could I talk to you in private?"

The old butler nodded and they headed for the East wing.

This was going to be one interesting night, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><em><span>LEVI'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Wow..."

That was the only word to come out of my mouth when I saw Penelope.

She was now wearing a sleeveless dark violet gown with black accents, that looked like old Celtic designs. Her red hair was pulled back into bun with curls everywhere, and black flowers woven in. She wore a black necklace that looked like climbing ivy and roses made of gems, setting off her porcelain like skin.

She blushed and said, "Lizzie went overboard and well..."

I stepped up to her and said, "No, it's lovely... It's just missing one thing."

I reached into my pocket and said, "Tanka has been holding on to this since my mother past... I feel it's only appropriate if we use her ring."

I held out the silver band with the small diamond in the center.

She smiled and said, "It's lovely Levi... I will never take it off."

I gently place the ring on her left hand, making her my official fiancée...

To be honest... After being in the world of the Titans, I didn't even think about getting married... Now I'm engaged to and old friend... The world is so strange.

"Oh my goodness! It's sooo cute!" Lizzie said as she looked at Penelope's ring.

Mikasa walked over and said, "Thank God for distractions."

Mikasa was now in a gold oriental style dress with red accents and her scarf wrapped around her arms like a sash. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with gold and red beads woven in.

She sighed and said, "I don't know how your brother deals with her..."

The other guys came down in suits basic ones, but enough so that Lizzie didn't complain.

Eren and Jean both looked at Mikasa with bits of blush brushing their noses.

I looked at her and asked, "So what was your impression of Penelope?"

Mikasa smiled and said, "She's very kind and sweet, but when it comes to cleaning up and listening to commands she's as bad as you Captain. I like her, seems like a nice person. She even asked me to be a bridesmaid."

I smirked and said, "Well, that's good to hear now..."

"Blue is definitely Ciel's color! It will look so good on him!" I heard Lizze say to Mey-Rin. I turned to see, she had the far sighted maid in a corner.

Lizze then said, "You should see the clothes I found. I got them today in London, they're great! He'll look dashing!"

She looked at her and said, "Now, time to get you dressed up. I'll make you look so adorable!"

She reached for her glasses and Mey-Rin said, "I'm really farsighted, I can't see anything without my glasses, my lady!"

Lizze tilted her head and said, "You don't have to see the ball to have fun. Now hand those over, silly!"

Mey-Rin ran off behind us and said, "No, no, no! Please!"

Lizze went to chase after her when Ciel said, "Just leave her alone."

We looked the top of the stairs to see my brother in a blue suit holding his cane and wearing a child's top hat.

Lizze walked up to him as he made his way down the stairwell. "Ciel! You look adorable! That outfit is absolutely perfect!"

She looked down at his hand and said in a growl, "Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you? It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?"

Ciel held up the family ring and said, "The ring I already have on will work."

Lizze yelled, "No! I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all! Oh, why wouldn't you wear the ring that I picked out specially for you?! You're so cruel! I just want everything to be perfect for our lovely-"

Ciel looked at her and said, "That's not it. Lizzie, this ring is-"

She grabbed the ring and said, "Ha! Fooled you! It's mine now!"

I yelled, "Lizzie!"

She looked at the ring and said, "This is far too big for you! The one I bought will fit perfectly. Just put it on, and..."

"Give it back!"

We all turn out attention to my brother who's fury was radiating from him.

He said sternly, "Give me that ring, now, Elizabeth."

Lizze looked at him and said, "Wh-Why are you so angry at me? I just... wanted... What's wrong...? I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all... So why... why are you so angry?!"

She yelled out, "I hate this ring! Take it!"

I watched as my father's ring got tossed to the ground and shattered into bits.

Ciel just stood there in complete shock and anger. He dare not move in fear of what he might do.

Sebastian looked at the girl who was crying a bit after seeing Ciel so angry and said, "Forgive my master, Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was something very important to him."

I nodded and said, "It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. In been in our family for generations."

Sebastian then said, "He's grown quite attached to it; it's truly one-of-a-kind. Please try to understand why this upset him."

She looked at it and said, "I-It was that important... and I just destroyed it? Oh Ciel, please, I..."

Ciel picked up the broken ring and headed to the window. She looked at him and said, "Ciel, wait, what are you doing?!"

He tossed it out the window. This surprised everyone in a collective gasp.

He looked at her and said, "It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring after all. Even without it... I'm still the head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change!"

He held up a hankie to her and asked, "How long are you going to cry?"

She sobbed out, "I-I'm so sorry..."

He replied, "Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady. How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"

She looked at him and said, "To dance?"

Then the simple flutter of violin music fluttered though the hall. I looked to see the demon butler was playing the harmonious tune.

Mey-Rin exclaimed, "He's incredible!"

Bard nodded and said, "He plays the violin. Is there anything he can't do?"

He's a demon butler... I think he can do almost anything.

Ciel took Lizze's hands and said, "So then, we are agreed? We'll forget our cares and dance the night away. It's decided."

She smiled and said, "Yes!"

And the two began to dance around the room in an elegant manor.

Mikasa looked at the guys and said, "Well I didn't get dress up like this for nothing... Someone want to dance?"

Eren and Jean were crawling over each other to ask her, when Armin said, "Alright."

She nodded and they two went out dancing leaving the other two disappointed.

Penelope looked at me and said, "Shall we?"

I smiled and said, "We shall."

I took her hand and we went to dancing as well...

Considering the fact it's been 10 years since I danced like this... I was doing rather well.

It seemed like it went on forever, but finally Lizze fell asleep and the ball was over. Sebastian put her into the carriage and I decided to walk Penelope out as well.

She smiled and said, "Well this has been certainly an... interesting day..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah... interesting... That probably the only word I could come up with."

She looked at me and said, "Soon we'll be dancing again... But as husband and wife..."

I looked up and said, "Yeah... That's an odd thought..."

She laughed and said, "Well Lord Phantomhive, I have a gift for you now."

I looked at her and said, "And what would that be Lady Redmond?"

She stepped closer to me and looked me eye to eye. "This gift I have given to no other, so you shall be the only one to receive this gift and no other."

She pulled me in close and kissed me by suprise. It didn't last but a couple of seconds but it felt like an eternity... Which honestly I didn't mind.

She pulled away and said, "You are the first person I have ever kissed, and you will be the last. This I swear on the ring that I wear."

I was still a little taken back by the kiss, she giggled and said, "Goodnight Lord Phantomhive."

She stepped into the carriage and Tanka drove them away.

Sebastian tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Master Levi, your brother wishes to see you."

I nodded and said, "Very well... I go see him."

* * *

><p><em><span>SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V.<span>_

"It's finally over... What a horrible day it's been..." My Young Master said as he sat down on his bed.

I replied, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while there, my lords. Especially you Master Levi."

Levi smiled a bit and said, "It was a good day... despite the annoyances."

Ciel replied, "Don't be so foolish."

Levi looked at him and said, "Oh come Ciel, we know you better than that. I know the importance of this ring more than anyone. And yet you put on that act for Lizze..."

I held up the ring and the two stared in shock. I smiled and said, "If I couldn't do much for my master, well then what kind of butler would I be? But you should take care. It is precious, this ring. It has seen so much."

Ciel nodded and said, "That is true... It's always there. This ring has seen the deaths of many masters. My grandfather, my father, and eventually the ring will witness my own death as well. It's heard the dying screams of the Phantomhive family for generation upon generation. When I close my eyes, I hear them too... voices echoing in my head... 'If I throw the ring away, I won't have to listen to them screaming anymore.' At least that's what I believed. Ridiculous, yes?"

Levi sat down and said, "I get it little brother... But's a bit different for me... When I was in that world, I saw many people die at the hands of those monsters. Some of my best friends were simply killed, leaving me to pick up their corpses... Every time, I pull out my pairing blades... Every time, I use my ODM... Every time, I carve into those monsters, I hear them... Their dying screams... Their finals whispers... The last breath... The echoes of the dead seem to haunts us..."

Ciel nodded tiredly and said, "Yes they do..."

I looked out the window and said, "My, look how high the moon has risen. You two must get some rest. Don't want to make yourselves ill, do you?"

There was no reply. I turned to see, my master and his brother had fallen asleep right then and there.

I sighed and said, "Those two have worn themselves out."

I took off their jewelry, shoes, overcoats, neckties, and my master's eye patch and pulled a blanket over them.

I wonder if Levi was never dragged into a different dimension, would I have made a contract with Ciel? Or would I have two masters instead of one?

I blew out the candles and said softly, "I will stay here with you two. I'm by your sides forever, my masters. Until the end..."


End file.
